


The Covenant

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Aug. 7th, 2006</p><p>Run in fear/terror from… Written for dw100 Challenge #128: phobia. (Warning, quite silly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Covenant

There are worse things than Daleks. Worse than Cybermen, mutant plastic, and _Gaksduhegrjblpt_ (or whatever the Black Beast of Arrg went by these days). Things more horrible than all of those wrapped up in a nice bow and presented as a gag-gift on your 157th birthday by a well-meaning aunt.

There were bunnies.

 _Space_ bunnies.

He reverently thanked whatever gods were responsible for the brave creature that had thrown itself between him and the evil bunnies. He promised to nurture that race, protect it… anything to make sure it was here, now, defending him in return.

Brilliant little things, penguins.


End file.
